See you again
by ChildOfWisdom
Summary: PERCABETH! Annabeth hasn't seen Percy in months. Will he surprise her by visiting her in the middle of the night?  One-Shot


**Hey, guys! I was doing my homework when i got this idea for a story. Well... a one-shot. I don't know which one it should be. So tell me what you think.**

Annabeth's POV

Ever since the war ended, i have lost contact with Percy. I sat on my bed, in San Francisco. I looked at my wall, that was filled with pictures of all my friends from Camp. There was one of Clarisse and I standing next to eachother, smiling with our weapons in our hands. Another of Will Solace and I, sitting at Zeus fist smiling. One of Grover and I when we were little. A lot of pictures of Thalia and I, in different ages. Chiron and I, Nico and I, and bunch of other pictures. But the one that caught my eye was the picture closest to me. It was Percy and I, standing in the beach at sunset. Percy was kissing me, on the cheek, when someone took the picture.

I walked over to the picture, so i could see it better. And smiled. I wish i was back in New York. I mean, i am homeschooled. Why can't i be homeschooled in New York? I looked at the clock, it read '_9:31 P.M_'. I sighed.

"Annabeth, lights out!" My father yelled from downstairs. I walked over to my bed and climbed in. I looked at the picture one last time. I clapped twice and the lights turned off. I closed my eyes, hoping to dream of a certain green-eyed boy.

****

_TAP...TAP...TAP TAP...TAP!_

I woke up to an annoying noise. I quickly took out my knife, that was under my pillow, and clapped the lights on. As soon as i did, the tapping stopped. I got up and walked over to the window, which was where the noise was coming from. I saw a familiar black shadow. I placed my knife on my night stand, and opened the window. I looked down to where the black shawdow was, and saw Percy standing next to Black Jack.

"And sleeping beauty, finally awakes." He said, smiling.

I looked down at him. He was really here, after about...three months of not seeing him. I looked at the clock. '_12:51_ A.M.'

"Well, sleeping beauty was suppose to wake up in about ten hours." I joked.

"Well, your prince is here to wake you up now." He said, as he got on Black Jack. He flew over to my window, and extended his hand.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you coming?" He said. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a red tank top, and white shorts.

"Can i change first?" I told him.

"Oh, come on, Annabeth! You look beautiful, like always."

"Fine."

I took his hand and he sat me infront of him. He wrapped his arms around me, as i closed the window. Then we flew off into the night sky.

****

We flew to some giant field somewhere. I didn't know where it was, but it was beautiful. It was a huge field, the grass green and lush. There were flowers everywhere, and fireflies where flying around. At the end of the field there was a like, that glowed from the moonlight. As i was staring at it in Awe, i heard Percy chuckle. I turned to him.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, i...I just missed you alot, WiseGirl." He said. I could have sworn i saw a light blush on his cheeks.

"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain. I still can't believe you flew all the way from New York, just to see me."

"I would do anything for you Annabeth. I would do this, and more." He said, before he kissed me. I wanted to stay that way forever. I wrapped my hands on his neck, and he wrapped his hands on my hips. We stayed like that, for what felt like an eternity, then we pulled away. He grabbed my hand.

"Come on." He said as he pulled me a cross the field. Some fireflies came over to us, and we played with them for a while. Then Percy took out a Camara from his pocket. I hadn't noticed that he did, because i was too busy with the fireflies walking on my arms. I smiled at them, then i saw a flash. I looked over toward Percy who was holding the camara, and smiling himself.

"Perfect. Another picture for you wall." He said. I smiled.

"One minute." I said as i ran to the nearest tree. I felt Percy's gaze on my back, but i kept running. When i reached a tree, i stopped.

"Hey, are any neaids here?" I asked. Then one came out. She had green skin, and was wearing a long white dress. She had long brown hair, and green eyes.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase daughte-"

"I know who you are, Annabeth. How may i help you."

"Do you mind taking a picture for me?"

"Not at all! I'd be happy too!" She said.

We walked back to Percy. She got the camara from Percy and we walked toward the lake. I sat down on the edge with Percy, and grabbed his hands. I looked into his eyes, and smiled. He mimicked me. Then the naid took the picture, and smiled.

"Aw! You too are so cute!" She said. We blushed.

"Thank you for taking the picture, um..." Percy said.

"My name is Brook, and you are very welcome. I have to go, have a good night!" She said as she handed me the camara and disappered.

"She was nice." Percy said.

"I bet Grover would like her."

"Maybe. But he is still trying to get Juniper's attention."

"Still?"

"Yep."

I laughed.

****

Percy and I spent a little bit more time in the field. When it was about '_2:38 A.M._' We decided to head back home. I climbed on Black Jack, and Percy went behind me. Black Jack whinned. Percy blushed.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said...he said that now he knows why were Aphrodite's favorite couple. And that i should have done this a long time ago, because a girl like you is hard to find." Percy said.

I ran my hand on Black Jack's mane.

"Thanks Black Jack, your sweet."

He whinned, i looked at Percy.

"He said, any time."

As we flew in the air, i laid my head on Percy's chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed the top of my head. We stayed like that until, Black Jack stopped at my window. But insted of Percy letting go of me, he wrapped his arms tigher around me.

"I don't want to leave you, WiseGirl." He whispered in my ear, which sent a small shiver down my spine.

"I don't want you to leave, eighter. Want to stay...for tonight? We arent going to do anything wrong, because it's just sleeping..."

"I'd love to." he said as he opened the window and help me go in. He came after me. Black Jack told Percy he would be waiting outside in the morning, and flew away. I walked over toward the door and locked it. When i turned around i saw Percy taking off his shoes, i smiled. I climbed into bed, and Percy came in with me. Then he covered us with the blanket. He put one arm around my waist.

"Goodnight, WiseGirl."

" G'night, Seaweed Brain." I said before i closed my eyes. Under the warmth of my boyfriend's strong arms.

****

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Annabeth! Get up, it's 8 already! Aren't we going to the Architure tour today! Get up! You have an hour!" My father yelled from the other side of the door.

I woke up, immidiantly.

"Coming!" I yelled back. Thank gods, Percy didn't awake. I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Percy, wake up!" I yelled-whispered. He stirred, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning, WiseGirl." He said. I smiled.

"Morning, Seaweed Brain. Get up, i have to go. It's 8 o'clock, and your mom is probably going insane back in New York." I told him, softly.

He smiled. "Yeah, maybe. Well, i got to go, Annabeth."

He stood up and put his shoes on. Then he gave me one last sweet kiss. I didn't want to let him go. But i knew i had too.

"I love you, Annie." Percy said giving my a small box. I opened the box, i found all the pictures we took outside. And a neckless with an Owl and a Trident. I smiled.

"I love you too, Percy."

I walked over to the window, holding Percy's hand. I opened the window and relectently let go of his hand.

"Bye." I said sadly.

"Don't worry, WiseGirl, you'll see me soon. I love you." He told me.

"I love you too."

He gave me a small peck on the lips and go on Black Jack. I watched as he flew away. I sighed. Then i got a piece of tape and put the new pictures of us on the wall. But the one of Percy and I holding hands i put on the top of my bed. I got my clothes and went to the Bathroom. My family was waiting outside, with their hands folded.

"Annabeth, do you know what the flapping sound of wings was last night?" My father asked.

I smiled lightly. I forgot my parents window is right under mine.

"Oh, i don't know. But Percy might know." I said as i walked into the bathroom. Leaving my family completely confused.

**So, what should i do with this story. Leave it an Awesome One-Shot. **

**Or Make it into an actual story?**

**Vote:**

**1.) for One-Shot**

**or **

**2.) for Story.**

**REVIEW!**

**XD**


End file.
